ODST of the Dead
by DarkstalkerCreed
Summary: Two ODST are transported to the past. They are in for a big surprise... Bad summary Ik


I** do not own HOTD or Halo (but I wish i did). **

**Bold= shouting/POV**

_Italics= thinking/flashback_

Even though the war between the humans and the Covenant loyalists was over, the hostility between them did not end.

May 22 2552, 1500 hours

The UNSC frigate Hellrise and a loyalist corvette were in a heated battle near the planet Reach. A volley of plasma and bullets was soaring through the air from left to right. Unfortunately, a Covenant boarding craft was able to evade the gunfire between the two ships by boarding the Hellrise frigate.

Aboard the frigate

A group of ODST and Separatists were holding off the boarding enemies. The leader of the ODST group, Kyle Matthers, was shouting orders at the top of his lungs."**Katsuro, get on that turret; Rooks watch his back!"**

**"Sir, yes sir!" **They replied. Katsuro ran from his protection to the unmanned turret while Rooks shot at any Covenant enemies that aimed at him. When he got to the turret, he ripped it from its place and aimed.

One by one the enemies were slaughtered by the power of the heavy gun. Everything was going well until an enraged brute decided to charge at him. At that moment, Katsuro's turret ran out of ammo.

"Oh, shi..". He wasn't able to finish when the brute slammed into him and knocked him down to the floor. With the brute on top of him, Katsuro tried to gain dominance to no avail.

"You can not win, human - we shall get our revenge for the death of our prophets", it said. "Yeah, well you can rot in hell with them," he replied. The brute roared in anger and raised its fist to bash in his head.

Luckily, a sangheili interfered and stabbed it with his energy sword. "Thanks Hinge Head," Katsuro said with a smirk. The sangheili snorted at the nickname then replied, "You're welcome" and left.

**Katsuro's POV**

At first I was offended that he didn't help me up, but I quickly dismissed the thought. Thankfully my best friend/teammate, Rooks, came to help me up.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied quickly, "why didn't you shoot at that brute when he tackled me?"

"Ran out of ammo," was his answer.

I punched his arm and jokingly called him an arse. We both started laughing, but was cut off short when the ship's alarm was raised. "All military personnel - we are going to slipspace drive, hang on," the speaker announced.

**Nobody's POV**

**"**Admiral we have to leave now," one of the navigators warned. The Admiral sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, then said, "Okay, prepare to go through slipspace," he said calmly. The navigator nodded then left the command center. They were in a tight spot with them receiving major damage. "We are ready to go Admiral!"

"Then start it up," he ordered. A portal appeared in front of the frigate. Everything was running smoothly, until a Covenant assault carrier soared above them. As the ship went through the portal, a strong plasma beam suddenly hit the ship dividing it into two halves.

"**Admiral we just lost the….!**" Nothing else was said as both halves of the ship blew up.

**Katsuro's POV mins. earlier**

"I wonder why we're going through slipspace,'" asked Rooks once the alarm rang. "Don't ask me," I said. We headed to the control room to ask about the sudden decision, but all of sudden we felt a huge tremble from behind us.

We both looked at each other wondering what happened. Finally Rooks ended the silence and asked, "What the hell was..?" Before he could finish, we hear the menacing sound of multiple explosions followed by a rage of fire.

**"Shit let's run!" I shouted. **We ran as fast as we could to the control room, but failed when the explosions caught up to us and we were engulfed in smoke and fire. As I slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing I heard was the screams of people.

**Katsuro's POV**

Memories of my family and friends floated through my head. Then memories of when my planet was glassed… the anger I felt when I witnessed this… followed by memories of my time training as an ODST. My stream of recollections were finally interrupted by a voice calling out, "Katsuro… Katsuro… **KATSURO**!" I opened my eyes to find Rooks knocking on my helmet. "Hey jackhole, stop tapping on my helmet," I grumbled. Rooks laughed, "You're finally awake! Also, get up - you're soaking wet."

I looked around at my surroundings and noticed we were by a river. With my peripheral vision, I also spotted a bridge and a couple of buildings. "Hey do you notice something different about these buildings?" Rooks asked. "What about it?" I questioned.

"Figure it out, man," he teased. I started to get irked by his trivial question, but then I finally noticed the difference, "The buildings look old-fashioned compared to other places." "Ding ding ding we have a winner!" he replied in the manner of a game show host.

"Anyway, let's investigate this place."

"We have no weapons, dipstick," I reminded him. "Well, lucky for us, I fished out some weapons from the river. You pick first," he chuckled. He pointed at the shiny pile of weapons several feet away on the riverbank.

I looked at the variety of weapons he showed me and I picked out my favorites: the MA5D, M6D pistol, an m7 submachine gun, and lastly the ODST combat knife. "Okay I'll grab the remaining weapons," Rooks said. He chose the M90 tactical shotgun, a spartan laser with an M6D pistol. "Let's head out and figure out how the hell we got here," I said. "Hooah!" we cheered as we ventured into this mysterious city, unaware of the dangers ahead.

**End of chapter one. Review please. **


End file.
